A curse be on to my and your decendents
by Unicornlady1
Summary: The last female night left a curse that one of her descendents based on matrilineal descent would be a lady knight.
1. The last stand of Lady Krystaline

Disclaimer- Don't sue me I don't own anyone but

Lady Knight Krystaline of King's Reach leaded her troops as a final attack on the enemy. She knew this was a stupid attack. Lord Corwin of Trebond had made sure it was her regiment that was sent the practically suicidal attack so that the crown could win. King Richard said that if she wanted she could not fight because he didn't want to lose one of his best commanders. Krystaline said no for two reasons: If she said yes Lord Corwin would give another speech in which stating women are not fit as warriors, let alone commanders, and she could not demoralize the troops for if Krystaline left her Blue Angels they had much less of a hope than if she stayed.

Krystaline in that moment made a prayer to the goddess. "Oh holy mother, if I am to die this day I beg that of the next two female knights, one shall come from the patrilineal line of Lord Corwin and one shall come from my matrilineal line."

Then Krystaline looked up and saw a bright light shinning (from the Goddess she knew) and was relieved. The soldiers became hearty thinking that the light was Mithros and had heard their pleas for victory.

Then Krystaline and her troops and with a loud cry "Blessed be the mother and Mithros". She then attacked and killed many and then died by an attacker's sword.

Her soldiers won that day to everyone's surprise. Her body was taken and buried in the funeral plots of heroes. On her tombstone it was written:

Here Lies Lady Knight Krystaline of King's Reach

A Commander of her soldier's hearts

A mother to all and a brave soldier of epic strength

Krystaline after death went peacefully to the Black God's realm and said, "Now I must wait."

AN- I thought this was interesting so even if you don't like it, it will be playing in my head so I will write it

Toodles 'til I post again


	2. Watching for an heir

Disclaimer- I do not own anything of the great Tamora Pierce. SO DON'T SUE ME.

Krystralline looked over her daughters and found not one in the bunch that she considered woman knight material. She said, "Darn, I could have sworn Elizabeth had potential."

Elizabeth decided she did not want any daughter of hers to lose a mother at eight years old as she did.

Krystaline looked through the generations and than she a woman named Ilane of Seabeth and Seajen. By this time though people deemed women ineligible for knighthood so it became even harder for a woman to become a knight. Women were thought of as weak. Krystaline was annoyed how it would be even harder to find a suitable candidate. But her conscience told her that if she had not made that prayer perhaps more girls would have joined up that were not of her blood-line or the dreadful Lord Corwin's. So she had just made more of an effort

Ilane was Krystaline's great, great, great granddaughter. She tried popping in the idea of being a knight but the idea was completely rebuffed. Ilane started thinking that Krystaline's image in her dreams was a torture of wishing to fight. Ilane's father was no help and said quite often the only women who were fighters were women of ill repute. Ilane followed what her parents wanted and went to lady school. She was an amazing dancer and great at sports on horse and on foot.

At the same time the Goddess was encouraging the other person she agreed the promise a Lady of Trebond, Alanna.

Krystaline when waiting for Ilane's daughters to see of a good candidate, watched the daughter of Corwin's line. Alanna or Alan in school was an amazing fighter. She thought it was a pity that Alanna was of the Trebond line and not her own.

Ilane married her true love something that Krystaline completely approved of. Krystaline was forced into marriage until her husband died and there was no loss of love between the two.

Then Krystaline examined each daughter. After seeing 5 children without any potential she thought she had to. Then she met the person of her line who would make her prayer a reality: Keladry. Keladry had a spunky attitude and mind potential for a commander that Krystaline did.

Krystaline went on the process of making Keladry into a knight but did so very differently than she had tried with Keladry's mother.

AN thank you Tammy Minerva and SpectralLady. I became interested with Krystaline from when I read and the two female knights who brought back a new age of female knights. The next chapters will be longer I promise!


End file.
